1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can select a suitable destination address when retransmitting data using a transmission history, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some conventional information processing apparatuses, such as digital multifunctional peripheral devices, that display a list of results of executed jobs (copying, printing, transmission, etc.) as job execution histories (referred to as “job histories”, hereafter). Displayed list enables a user to check results and destination addresses of transmission jobs etc. that were executed in the past. Moreover, such an information processing apparatus is able to record a destination address that caused a transmission error as a job history based on a result of execution of a transmission job, for example.
On the other hand, there is a known information processing apparatus that urges a user to check a setting detail of a destination address when a user sets the destination that caused a transmission error in the past using an address book (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-81056 (JP 2010-81056A), for example).
However, the technique described in the above-mentioned publication cannot solve the following problem.
An address book that is managed by an information processing apparatus shall include a destination address of which the name is “monthly report submission folder”, for example. Then, the path of the “monthly report submission folder” is updated every month. For example, the path in August, 2011 is “\\server102\201108”, but the path in September, 2011 is “\\server102\201109”. When such an operation form is adopted and a user submits a monthly report in September, 2011, it is necessary to transmit the report to “\\server102\201109” essentially. However, when the monthly report is transmitted using the job history executed in August, 2011, it will be transmitted to the destination “\\server102\201108” that is different from the essential destination “\\server102\201109”. Thus, when a destination address in an address book used with a transmission job is updated after the execution result of the transmission job was recorded as a job history, a user cannot transmit data to a desired destination when the user executes a transmission job using the job history.